


Icons: Between Rage and Serenity

by I Used To Be an Artist (scribblemyname)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Fanart, Gen, Judaism, LiveJournal Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/I%20Used%20To%20Be%20an%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 LiveJournal icons of Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icons: Between Rage and Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).




End file.
